This invention relates to new and useful improvements in desalination systems or systems in which vacuum evaporation of a liquid enables fresh water to be extracted from the contaminated water source such as sea water, sewage or the like.
While it is known to use evaporation methods facilitated by vacuum, nevertheless such devices are normally quite inefficient, and the principal advantage of the present invention is to overcome these inefficiencies and produce an economical, low cost operating and relatively efficient plant.